L'amour magique
by Ace921
Summary: Fan de sorcier et de vampire. Si Kanamé avait un petit demi-frère?


Auteur:Ace921

Disclamer : Les perso appartiennent à Matsuri Hino,les formules non plus sauf Kuro.

Couples : Kanamé x Kuro .

Kuro est personnage de mon invention.

L'amour sur un nuage

J'attendais dans ma chambre que mon père viennent me chercher. Aujourd'hui mon père allait activé l'héritage d'incube en moi, pour tous les incubes s'étaient comme ça notre père activé notre héritage. Il m'a dit que ça se passerait très vite et que c'était très simple. J'attendis toquer à ma porte et le porte s'ouvrit sur mon père :

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'attendais.

Il était surpris puis il se souvint qu'il devait activer mon héritage. Il me lança un bonbon bleu marine.

- Ca va activera ton héritage.

Je le mangea, je ne sentis rien de différent chez moi. Mon père était venu s'asseoir a coté de moi,il me tendait une baguette bordeaux à rayures blanches et un petit carnet bleu marine :

-Il n'y pas que l'héritage d'incube que tu reçois aujourd'hui,il y a celui des sorcière.

Je pris la baguette et le carnet,j'ouvris ce dernier il y avait des formules.

-J'ai d'autres choses a te révéler comme qui est ton père,pourquoi il ne vit pas avec nous.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tout d'abord ton père s'appelle Haruka Kuran et c'est un sang pur. Il ne vit pas avec nous car il a déjà une famille : sa sœur Juri et ses deux enfants Kanamé et Yuki. Il m'a mit enceinte de toi peu après le naissance de Kanamé. Dans notre famille, nous sommes tous destinés a porté les enfants d'hommes Kuran et vivre le reste de notre existence avec eux. Mais nous devons attendre qu'il se séparent de leurs sœurs et nous devons jamais intervenir dans leur relation à par pour qu'il nous mettent enceinte.

Ce qui veux dire que plus tard Kanamé et toi aller avoir un enfant qui sera destiné à se marier au fils de Kanamé et sa sœur. Tu as tous compris ?

Je ne lui répondit pas,la seule chose que j'avais retenue était que je devrais munir avec un homme que je ne connaissait pas et qui ne m'aimerait sûrement pas.

-IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE MUNISSE AVEC KANAME,lui dis-je en hurlant.

-Je sais mon cœur mais il va bien falloir.

J'étais énervé au plus au point pas contre mon père, il n'avait rien fait.

-Tu vas devoir aller à l'académie cross,Kanamé étudie là-bas, il faut que vous vous rencontriez.

Je soupira et hocha la tête,je faisait ça uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

Il sortit sa baguette et prononça une formule si vite que je nus pas le temps de la retenir. En un instant nous fûmes dans un bureau, quatres personnes nous regardaient,l'un d'entre eux se jeta dans les bras de mon père pour l'embrasser :

-Tu m'as tellement manquer,Shinichi !

-Haruka,toi aussi tu m'as manquer.

Lorsque mon deuxième père me remarqua,il vint me prendre dans ses bras et ne me lâchait plus mais il me présenta chaque personnes dans la pièces. Le garçon au cheveux argenté s'appelait Zéro Kiryû,celui derrière le bureau était le directeur Kaien Cross et le dernier était son fils Kanamé,qui me sourit avec un sourire chaleureux.

Le directeur pris la parole :

-Bienvenue Kuro et félicitation si je ne me trompe c'est aujourd'hui que ton héritage a été activé. En conséquent tes phéromones font exciter les jeunes de la Day class alors nous avons décidé de te mettre dans la Night class. Voici le président Kuran Kanamé qui pourra t'aider si tu en a besoin.

Je lança un regard noir à Kanamé pour lui faire comprendre que je ne l'aimait, le groupe sortit et ce dirigea vers le pavillon de la Lune d'après ce que m'a dit Haruka. Une fois à l'intérieur ils me firent faire le tour et terminèrent par ma chambre qui était juste à cote de celle de Kanamé. Ils m'abandonnèrent avec Kanamé qui me fit faire le tour de la chambre qui était immense. Il y avait des livres sur les sorcières,incube et des manuels de sorcellerie.

-Kuro.

Il avait une voix de velour et terriblement sexy.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

-Pourquoi ?sa voix était emplie de tristesse.

-Maman m'a raconté l'histoire de ton père et ta famille.

-''Maman'' ?

-J'appelle mon père ''Maman''.

-Hum... Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y,lui dis-je avec amertume.

-Pourrais-je espérer qu'un jour tu m'appelle grand frère ?

-Nan, c'est hors de question.

-Je comprends.

-Je trouve que tes taches de rousseur et tes cheveux ondulés noir ébène te font très bien,enchaina t-il.

-Tu peux me laisser s'il te plaît.

-Non,je veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble.

-Comme tu veux.

Je lui tourner le dos et me dirigea vers la fenêtre. Je fis une fille qui était en-dessous de la fenêtre de la chambre de Kaname, la deuxième enfants de l'ancien couple Kuran . Je la détestais parce qu'après que Kaname lui aura fait un bébé il viendra me voir pour la remplacer.

Je sortis mon carnet et ma baguette,feuilleta le carnet pour trouver une formule approprié, je remua ma baguette :

-Iminosa Isbinosa.

Et elle se transforma en lapin brun.

-Le lapin à la moutarde, c'est drôlement bon, en la regardant avec mépris.

J'entendis un rire doux derrière moi et une main sur ma hanche.

-J'avoue qu'elle est mieux comme ça.

-Oui,tu l'aimes ?

-Non,bien sur que non. Je n'aime que toi.

-QUOI ?!Mais tu ne me connais que depuis aujourd'hui !

-Mon père m'a parler de toi et ton père a envoyés des photos au miens qu'il m'a montrés ensuite.

Alors j'avais jugé Kanamé sans le connaître alors qu'il m'aimait. Je suis vraiment horrible, je suis un... un monstre.

-Je... je suis un monstre.

Il m'enlaça tendrement.

-Non, mon cœur,me susurra t-il.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Il me prit le menton pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré. On entendit toquer et la tête de mon père passa par la porte :

-Kuro, ¿de acuerdo?.

(Kuro,ça va?)

-Bueno,me fit mon père le sourire au lèvres.

-Tu parles espagnol ?

-Si fue mi abuela quien me enseñó,tu as compris ?

(Si c'était ma grand-mère qui m'a appris)

-Si c'est ma grand-mère qui m'a appris,c'est bien ce que tu as dit ?

-Sí.

-Ta grand-mère devait faire partie des premières sorcières ?

-Oui.

-Bon,les tourteaux,vous m'oublier pas là.

Kanamé et moi rirent à l'unisson.

-Elle m'a appris l'italien aussi.

-Dis-moi quelque chose.

-Ti amo e ti amerò per sempre.

(Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours).

-Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours moi aussi.

-Et moi, se plaignis mon père,d'ailleurs en parlant de ta grand-mère elle vint ce soir.

-Mamie ?!

-Oui.

Je sautai sur place,j'adorai grand-mère et il m'aiderait à dégager cette humaine comme il faut. Je suis un vrai sorcier comme grand-mère détestant les humains enfin sur la brune qui s'intéressent à mon Kanamé. Elle verra ce qu'elle verra.

-On va se promener, Kuro ?

-Oui,en calant ma tête sous sa mâchoire.

Nous sortîmes de ma chambre et alla dans le jardin derrière le pavillon.

Nous nous tirent la main et nous assirent sous un arbre, il me prit dans ses bras. Yuki qui avait repris sa forme humaine nous vis et vint vers nous. Elle me vit dan les bras de Kanamé et on voyait l'horreur sur son visage. Grand-mère serait fière de moi.

-Kanamé comment peut-tu,tu m'aimes,tu m'aimes ! dit-elle d'une voix hystérique.

Quand cette humaine avait osé,elle allai morflé comme pas possible.

Je sortis ma baguette :

-Ce n'est plus mignon,alors on coupe le son.

-Merci,mon cœur. Yuki,je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerais jamais comme j'aime Kuro.

Elle parlait littéralement dans le vide, on pouvait lire la colère et la tristesse.

-Instant figé,dormant dans le temps.

Elle s'immobilisa au moment ou elle faisait des grands gestes,je pris la main de Kanamé et l'amena loin,très loin de Yuki. J'adore embêter cette petite humaine. Le soleil commencé à se coucher et j'eus une idée lumineuse.

-En haut je veux,en haut je serais,dis en remuant ma baguette en pointant le toit du pavillon.

Je me retrouvais sur la toit avec Kanamé. Je m'extasiais devant cette magnifique vue,Kanamé me prit dans ces bras et me couvris de baisers tous aussi chauds les uns que les autres.

-Le jour se couche et laisse place à la nuit sublime et mystérieuse,nous recouvrant de son voile de velours noir,murmurais-je pour moi-même.

-Très poétique mon amour.

-Merci,si on descendais ?

Il hocha la tête et en rien de temps nous fumes au pied du pavillon,moi dans les bras de Kaname. Il me couvrit de baisers tendres mais fougueux,j'étais heureux, j'étais sur un nuage de neige ou de coton quelque chose de doux et vaporeux. Je ne remarqua pas ma grand-mère venir faire nous, elle m'arracha des bras de Kanamé :

-Lo que usted quiere a mi pequeño hijo, tú?

(Qu'est que tu veux à mon petit-fils,toi?)

-Su amor.

(Tout son amour)

-Tienes el valor,usted, me gusta así.

(T'a du courage,toi,ça me plaît bien).

Kanamé lui sourit, j'aurai mis ma main coupé qu'elle lui aurait arraché la tête ou en … en Grimmjow.

-Es una buena idea,dit l'a grand-mère en regardant sournoisement mon homme.

(C'est une bonne idée.)

-Abuela, por favor no, Grimmjow, por favor.

(Mamie,s'il-te-plaît, pas en Grimmjow,s'il-te-plaît.)

Kaname me reprit dans ses bras et me posa par terre face lui,il avait un air sévère sur le visage :

-Comment connaît-tu Grimmjow ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami,lui dis-je,j'avais envie de me transformer en souris et de me cacher dans un trou.

-Hum...

-Realmente quiero sentar cabeza con Grimmjow?

(J'ai bien envie de te caser avec Grimmjow?)

-QUOI ?! crièrent Kanamé et moi.

-Ben oui,nous répondit naturellement ma grand-mère.

-Grimmjow est un dangereux loup-garou,il pourrait très bien faire du mal à Kuro.

-Si c'est pas beau d'être amoureux,elle partit tranquillement se retourna et me lança une montre rose et bracelet pour cheville un noir avec un grelot.

Il y eu un gros blanc,Kanamé n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup aimer Grimmjow. Grimmjow est très gentil ,enfin avec moi, c'est cheveux d'un bleu clair et ses yeux,mon dieu,ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu clair.

-Arrête ça ! cria Kanamé.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de pensée à lui !

Il partis a grande enjambée vers l'académie pour aller parler à ma grand-mère sûrement. Kanamé devait être jaloux,je trouvais ça amusent. Je le suivis jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il était arriver avant moi, je me trouvais devant la porte du bureau du directeur, je pouvais entendre ma grand-mère et Kanamé. J'ouvris la porte en fracas :

-Arrêtez de vous disputer,criais-je.

Ils s'aretèrent puis recommencèrent de plus belle,je sortis ma baguette:

-Trop de chamailliries,tout le monde rit!

Kanamé et grand-mère arrètérent de de se disputer et rire à gorge déployées quand Yuki arriva avec fracas,la colère se lisait sur son visage, elle me lançait un regard noir,elle m'attaqua avec artémis,j'arrêtais à mains nues jusqu'a que je lui arrache des mains. Je frappa le sol avec artémis pour faire sortit la lame et le pointa sur sa gorge.

-Tu ne mérite pas de porter artémis,lui dis-je avec la plus grande froideur.

Elle pleurait presque,je refrapper le sol avec artémis pour retracter la lame et la jetta à coté d'elle.

-C'est bien mon petit-fils,dis ma grand-mère.

La folle se ressaisit vite et alla se mettre devant ma grand-mère plantant son regard dans celui de grand-mère qui était une sorcière, elle baiserait jamais les yeux devant un humain et si l'humain ne voulait pas baiser les yeux,elle le tuerait.

-NAN,MAIS VOUS ETES FOLLE! Ce taré a failli me tuer,cria t-elle au visage de ma grand-mère en me pointant du doigt.

Ni une ni deux ma grand-mère la gifla tellement fort que les vampires du pavillon de la Lune l'aient entendu. Grand-mère lui lança un regard si noir que Yuki aurait pu en mourir,elle se tassa sur elle-même l'attrapa par le col et la souleva si le directeur n'était pas intervenue, Yuki serait morte. Kanamé me prit la main pour sortir du bureau quand Yuki l'attrapa par la manche,Kanamé se dégacha aussitôt.

-Tu ne mérite plus mon amitié ni ma confiance.

Et sur ses mots,nous sortîmes du bureau et j'étais débarraser de mon éternelle rivale. Nous étions dehors et brusquement Kanamé s'arreta donc je lui rentra dedans. Je me décallai sur le côté mais Kanamé se décalla aussi. Donc je me téléporta grâce à la montre rose et je fis que c'était Grimmjow que Kanamé voulait me caché,j'étais vraiment content de voir Grimmjow mais cela aller créer de conflits avec Kanamé alors en sortant ma baguette:

-Je ne veux pas te voir, va voir ailleurs.

Grimmjow disparut aussitôt, Kanamé eu un sourire qui lui arriva jusqu'aux oreilles. Nous continuâmes notre chemin vers le pavillon. Je me dirigea vers la bibliothèque:

-J'ai une petite surprise pour toi mon coeur,me dit-il avec le sourire.

Il m'emmena jusqu'a sa chambre,quand nous entrâmes dans sa chambre il m'embrassa dans le cou ou plutôt me le dévora. Il me souleva pour aller jusqu'a son lit,il me coucha dessus et s'allongea sur moi pour m'embrasser. Il dominait clairement nos baisers, ses baisers étaient chauds, nos langues dansèrent dans un bal éffréné. Ce traitement me fit beaucoup d'effets sur mon entre-jambes que Kanamé le remarqua très vite et me suçota le cou,le mordit. Il arracha littéralement mon t-shirt pour continuer son parcourt mes tétons qui le défiaient littéralement,il descendais beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. Il arriva enfin à mes boutons de chairs,il les mordit sans beaucoup de tendresse et le suça et les pinça avec ses lèvres. Kanamé délaissa mes tétons rouges par les traitement que Kanamé venez de leur infliger. Il dévora mes abdos,je me sentis boulir sous Kanamé.

-Ah!Hum... Kanamé...hum.

Kanamé avait mis mon sexe dans sa bouche,faisait tourner sa langue tout autour de ma colonne de chair. Il se mis à titiller mon gland en le mordillant,s'il continuer à se rymth j'allais bientot jouir.

-Nan...hum...nan...ah!Kanamé!j'avais crié son nom si fort,je mis mes mains sur ma bouche pour retenir mes gémissements.

-Ne les retient pas,me dit-il avec perversité.

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres sortit de ma bouche,il mordait mes testicules,tirait la peau ou la suçotait avec force. Puis repris ma verge dans sa bouche,sans était beaucoup trop pour moi je me soulagea dans sa bouche et il quitta ma colonne de chair et remonta vers moi en se lécha les lèvres ert vint m'embrasser il y avait du sperme et me le fit boire.

Il se déshabilla et revint vers moi,m'embrassant fougueusement,avidement comme une bête sauvage,ce côté bestiale chez Kanamé que je ne lui connaisait pas. Il mit un doigt à un endroit assez sensible mais qui passa sans problème le deuxième et le troisième passèrent comme le premier.

-Tu es prêt,Kuro?

Je gémis d'impatient en le regard avec fougue,il m'exitait tellement. Il enfonçait sa verge en moi délicatement,je ne ressentais aucune douleur lors de sa pénétration. Quand il fut entrer totalement,il commença des va et vien doux et délicat puis des va et vien bestiales et sauvage. Il touchait ma prostate à chaque coup,c'était si bon.

-Kanamé...Plus fort.

Il ne se fit pa prier,les coups de Kanamé devinrent plus rapide et gagnèrent en force. Je n'en pouvait plus je me deversa entre nos deux corps,il fallut encore quelques va et vien pour que Kanamé se répande en moi. Nous essayons de reprendre notre souffle,j'étais sur le torse de Kanamé,je pouvais entendre le battement de son coeur,ce fut ma berceuse du soir.

J'étais dans prairie avec plein de magnfique fleurs violettes ou bleus. Je fis un petit garçon aux cheveux ondulés comme les miens et les même taches rousseur bizarrement il n'avait pas les même yeus que moi mais les même que Kanamé. Je vis ce dernier arriva avec un bouquet de violette et de bleuet,il s'assit à côté de moi et le petit garçon s'était installé sur mes genous. Kanamé me prit dans ses bras, je ne comprenait pas qui pouvait être ce petit garçon. Il était si mignon,il s'était à me tirait la manche pour attirer mon attention sur lui.

-Maman! l'entendis-je dire de sa petite voix.

-Oui,dis-je par réflexe.

-On peut rentrer à la mainson,je suis fatigué.

-Oui,Ace,répondit Kanamé à ma place.

Ils se levèrent,Kanamé me tendit sa main pour me lever,Ace tendit ses petits bras vers moi pour me dire de le prendre dans mes bras et c'est ce que je fis, ce fut la dernière image de mon rêve. Je me réveilla dans les bras de Kanamé,il me regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse et me toucha le ventre,il sourit.

-Nous allons avoir un enfant,me dit-il simplement.

-Mais on ne la fait qu'une fois.

-Et ça à emplement suffit,ça te déplait?

-Nan,nien sûr que non,je suis très heureux t'attendre un bébé de toi,lui dis en l'embrassant.

Je sortit du lit et alla faire couler l'eau dans la baignore,Kanamé m'enlaça par derrière.

-On prends ce bain ensemble.

-Bien sûr,mon futur papa.

Quand la baignore fut rempli,j'éteint l'eau et Kanamé et moi nous y glissèrent.

-On va l'appeler comment?

-Tu n'a pas besoin de demander,tu le sais déjà,non?

-Ace ,murmurais-je.

-Oui,c'est ça,ton rêve prémonitoire était merveilleux,j'ai hâte que ce moment arrive.

-Tu as vu mon rêve?!

Il me sourit en guise de réponse,je repensa à Ace, mon petit bébé qui était pour l'instant dans mon ventre. Un petit bébé. Je sortis du bain fripper comme un pruneau. Je décida d'annoncer la nouvelle à mon père.

Il était dans une des chambre du directeur,grand-mère devait être partis. Kanamé s'habiller de manière très sexy,un slim sérré et qui moulait ses fesses d'anges et un t-shirt moulant à manches longues. En sortant du pavillon, nous vîmes mon père qui avait leur de nous entendre. Il me sauta dans les bras.

-Félécitation,mon p'tit coeur. J'ai hâte de voir mon petit-fils.

-Mais comment tu sais?

-J'ai eu une vision,me répondit-il en souriant.

Il me serra tendrement.

-D'ailleurs,Kanamé,ta mère,il butta sur le mot, a demandé au directeur de vivre avec elle et Yuki qu'elle à retransformé en vampire mais malheuresement pour Yuki et Juri,Zéro fou de jalousie les a tué le comprendre Juri a essayé de lui voler son chéri.

-Le directeur et Zéro ont une rélation ?!

-Oui mais c'est un secret,quand Zéro sera majeur le directeur a bien l'intention de se marier avec lui.

-D'accord,Kanamé je suis désolé pour ta soeur et ta mère.

-Merci mais je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé ma mère et ma soeur depuis ce qu'elle t'a fait hier je la détestais. Et puis comme ça nous pourront vivre notre amour tranquillement.

-Oui,soupiras-je de soulagement.

**4 ans plus tard**

J'étais assis entre des fleures violettes et bleus,cette prairie m'étais familièrent. Quatres ans s'était écoulées depuis ma rencontre avec mon adorable grand frère. J'admirais la magnifique bague que Kanamé m'avait passé au doigt le jour de notre mariage. Nos parents s'étaient mariés quelques mois avant nous et nous avait achetés un manoir comme cadeaude mariage. Et la prairie en question était mon jardin. Je vis un petit garçon aux cheveux noir ondulés et avec des tâches de rousseurs. Je le pris dans mes bras et le couvrit de bisous.

-Si tu continues à le couvrire de bisous, je fais être jaloux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je couvrirait de bisous,ce soir?lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ce soir?me demanda mon fis.

-Des montagnes russes!

-Moi aussi,jveux faire.

-Tu le feras quand tu seras grand et marier,d'accord.

-D'accord.

-On rentre,je vais te faire de bonnes gauffres.

-D'accord.

Il fonça faire le manoir.

-Tu viens grand frère,en tendant ma main vers Kanamé.

-Oui.

Il me prit la main, toucha mon ventre et sourit en me regardant. Je lui rendis son sourire.

-Oui,un autre petit garçon celui-ci te ressemblera beaucoup plus que Ace,bon on y va.

Il sourit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre nid douillet.


End file.
